


Driftceptor 30 Day OPT PROMPTS

by TransformersKing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Humanformers, M/M, Random & Short, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: random and short, funny and/or sad, WHO THE FUCK CARES IT'S DRIFTCEPTOR AND WE NEED MORE OF THESE ON AO3!





	1. 1. Pokemon GO!

"Why did you want me to drive you here again, drift?"

 

Drift had insisted that perceptor should drive him up and down the road so he could find Pokemon. The kinds of pokemon that he can't find around their home. But he didn't tell percy that because if he did, percy would have chopped his head off. "Wait percy stop the car!" He yelled at his boyfriend who was currently driving, looked over to him, "why? Is something wrong?"

 

Drift ran out the car with a brightly smile on his face. Perceptor looked at him in confusion as he parked the car and walked over to his overly-excited lover. He watched as drift pulled out his phone and pointed it at the ground. Perceptor leaned over to look at his screen, "What are you doi-?" He was cut off because drift jumped up in the air.

 

"I FOUND A DITTO!"

 

"You found a what? What is a ditto?"

 

Drift hugged his phone, the only explanation perceptor got was,"its a imposter!"

 

Perceptor just looked at him in confusion,so many question running in his head. He just put his hand in his hoodie pockets and walked over to the car. "Come on drift, It's getting late." 

 

"I FOUND A JIGGLYPUFF!"

 

Perceptor sighed as he watched from the car window at his lover. When drift ran father into the field, he repeatedly slammed  his head into the drivers wheel.


	2. Opposite gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor is a scientist and all. But even some experiments go wrong sometimes.
> 
> Drift is a girl now.

"PERCEPTOR, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" A very high pitched voice yelped.

 

Drift was yelling and running in a circle in perceptor's office. Perceptor just stared at hi-her, "I should mess up more often if it leads to this," he muttered as he stepped in the way of drift's circle of yelling. Only to get crashed into when drift didn't stop.

 

"Perceptor, you have to do something! Turn me back please!"

 

Perceptor looked over drift's body, especially his hips. Planing his hands on her hips and gripping them. "hmm, I don't know. I kinda like this." Drift face went red and she squealed, "Percyyyy! This isn't the time please turn me back!"

 

Perceptor whined he really didn't want to turn drift back, he was enjoying this. He didn't even have enough supplies in order to turn drift back, he'll have to wait until tomorrow in order to turn him back.  

 

"Sorry drift but you're gonna be like this until I can have another load of supplies come in." 

 

Drift ran into their living room, "I can't stay like this perceptor! I am meeting Wing tomorrow for a training session! He will think I am a ditto!" Perceptor blinked twice. "A ditto? You still haven't told me what that is." Drift ran up to him and grabbed his tie. "AN IMPOSTER!"

 

"Well if he does think your an imposter just bring him to me and i'll explain everything to him. But if that doesn't work and he tries to hit on you, tell him you have boyfriend that carries 50 pistols on him."

 

Drift gave him a look, "You carry 50 pistols on you?"


	3. 3. Which one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....i don't know..

Drift woke up. Not from a nightmare but he just got a really confusing thought. He looked over to perceptor, who was asleep, or looked asleep. He couldn't tell because Percy always had his head in his pillow.

 

Drift poked him a few times before he actually heard Percy make a noise, "Hey percy, you awake?" Perceptor grumbled, "not anymore. Why?"

 

"If a guinea pig and a normal pig had a baby, would it be called a piggy-er guinea pig?"

 

Perceptor didn't even think about that question, and came up with a question of his own.

 

"If you and I had a baby, would it get my beauty and your late night thoughts, or your sexy body and my late night murder thoughts?"

 

Drift blushed, "uhh...I..I don't know how to answer that."

 

Perceptor just leaned over to press a kiss to drift's cheek. "Just go back to sleep love."

 

Drift blushed even harder than before. He said okay just before snuggled into percy's chest. "But what i-" He was cut off by a hand on his mouth.

 

"Just go to sleep drift."


	4. 4. Kiss cam ft: rodimus

Perceptor's dad thought it was a good idea to give him tickets to a basketball game. Perceptor isn't a fan of sports but he'll watch them, Drift thought its would be a good idea to know a sport. They were just sitting there watching to game, when kiss cam came on.

 

The first time they both hid their face away from the camera. Second time, they did the same thing. They both heard the ' _booos!_ ' from the crowd. Drift slapped his hands into his face, "this is embarrassing.." Perceptor didn't even want to talk. He didn't  _want_ to talk.

 

The cam came on the third time, perceptor threw his hands up, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS!" He grabbed drift by the back of his head and crashed their lips together. The crowd cheered and perceptor and drift went back to being embarrassed.

\-----

"Thank you my good man." Rodimus said handing the camera man one hundred bucks. He smiled at the cam of perceptor and drift sitting there with red blushing faces. 


	5. 5. Staying by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor got injured in battle and drift is staying by his side.

Drift looked at his lover's body in the hospital bed. Ratchet said he was gonna be fine, but he wouldn't be able to see out of his left eye for a while. "The one time I wasn't there to protect you." He gently ran his fingers through perceptor's black hair, "I will stay by your side everyday from this day forward. If you go to work, I am coming with you." He didn't even realize he was tearing up.

 

He just stared at the body, his lovers soft breathing. Drift climbed into the hospital bed with percy, laying his head on top of percy's head. He leaned down to his neck to give it a small kiss, "I'll protect you from anything. But it looks like even I didn't keep that promise." 

 

Drift heard perceptor mumble something and felt him twitch a little. This bought relief into drift's body, as he knew that his lover wasn't just a lifeless body laying in his arms. "d...d.." Drift looked down and cupped his face, "Im here love."

 

"Where's..." perceptor started to panic when he looked down at his left side, "Drift, I- I can't see you" Drift hugged him closely as perceptor's breathing fastens, "Love calm down. I can tell you what is wrong. But you need to calm down first." He hushed him down, gently wiping the sweat off his face with his sweat shirt sleeve.

 

A few minutes passed and Percy finally calmed down, "Tell me what happened drift." Drift stroked his hair, "Well before I tell you my half. What happened before you blacked out?" Drift watched as perceptor winced, the medicine could be going down. "A flash grenade went off near me." Drift waited for him to continue, and when he didn't he told percy what ratchet told him. "I told you I was gonna be by your side. But I wasn't there to save you." 

 

"You are by my side, you always have been. Even if I don't see you."

 


	6. 6. Wearing the other's shirt

"Drift, give me back my shirt!"

 

This was the third time today that drift had stole perceptor's shirt. His chest was now bared, and drift stared and wouldn't give his shirt back. "You can go a day without wearing a shirt! Plus you look hot without one." Perceptor didn't say anything, He just went back to his desk to do some work.

 

Drift came up behind him and ran his hands through his hair. "You know, Your shirts sometimes gives an outline of your abs." Perceptor blushed, "r-really? N-never noticed," he stuttered. All he could see in his line of vision was drift's body, in his red shirt. He couldn't even see his hands. Perceptor leaned back in his chair, tilting his head back to see drift's body checking himself out in the mirror.

 

"I am gonna start wearing your clothes more often. I look sexy in your clothing." He smiled when he saw perceptor slowly clap, "How would you feel if I made all your shirts into crop-tops?" Perceptor glared at him, "please don't."

 

"Can I turn this shirt into a crop-top?"

 

Perceptor knew drift wouldn't stop asking him if he said no the first time. Letting him just keep this one, "Go ahead drift. But only this shirt, When I wake up tomorrow, I expect to see all my stuff in proper shape." Drift smiled, "I can't promise anything love."


	7. 7. IM OLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor is playing with Drift's hair and finds a grey hair. Drift then has a quarter-life crisis.

"I still don't understand why you want me to do this. I am no better than elita," perceptor said, putting drifts hair into a ponytail. "Why don't you just war it out?" Drift who was sitting in perceptor's lap, nibbling on a pocky stick, "because percy, you are the best. And If i wear it loose, it will be even more messy." 

 

Perceptor picked something out of drift's hair, he gasped and started to giggle. Drift looked at him in confusion, "What? Did you find something?" Perceptor shoed drift the piece of hair, "It's a grey hair. Your growing drift almost as old as ratchet." Drift's eyes widened, His head twitched as he muttered under his breath, "old..?"

 

Perceptor bursted out laughing when drift started to run wild and yelling at the roof. "IM OOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLD! PRIMUS WHYYYY!"

 

Perceptor, who was still laughing, "It's only a grey hair drift. It's not the end of the world." 


	8. 8. Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the point in the book where I stop doing summary's.

Drift walked in to perceptor reading a book standing up. He smiled, "Percy, don't you know that your face is beautiful?" 

 

Perceptor looked up at him slightly blushing, "I remember you telling me before." He slowly tensed up when drift walked over to him.

 

"You want to know something that might be even more beautiful than your face?" He asked, eyes trailing down his lover's body. Perceptor blushed even more "What is?". Drift leaned into perceptor and whispered in his ear.

 

"Your body."

 

Perceptor face was redder than sideswipes Lamborghini. Drift looked at him straight in the face, he could see the blush on his face. Drift started to giggle, which turned into a laugh, and that laugh turned into him not being able to breath.

 

"Are you blushing percy? Did  _I_ get the ever-stoic, hardcore, badass perceptor to blush?"

 

Perceptor tried to put back on his stern face, "No..It's...It's just cold in here that's all."

 

Drift looked him in the face again, "really? So it's not the fact that I just told you, "Your body is beautiful and I bet the rest of your body is too?"

 

Perceptor blushed even harder, his voice cracked when he spoke, " N-no." He hid his face in the book after that conversation

 

 

 


End file.
